Lady Goshinboku
by Sydney.State.Of.Mind
Summary: ON HIATUS The Sacred Tree was not always a tree, she was a young woman once. Head over heels in love with the Daiyoukai Inutaisho, although danger was not far behind. This is the story of Lady Goshinboku, who lived and made mistakes as a mortal in love.
1. Meeting the Tutor

Lady Goshinboku

**Sora: Here I am creating another story *looks ashamed* see I have to start them though, because if I don't then I won't ever do them at all.**

**Well this one will be my first one not to center on Inuyasha and Kagome…it feels weird to be broadening my horizon… BUT there will probably be some InuXkags at the end if I have any say about it.**

***surprise person*: Ahem, I thought this story was to be centered around me?**

**Sora: *laughs nervously* and it will be! But come on just a little InuXkags? *gives big sad kitty eyes, like the cat from Shrek!***

***surprise person*: *sighs* ….**

**Goshinboku: Oh come on just say yes!**

***surprise person*: maybe**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: HEY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but this plot line is pretty amazing if I do say so myself.**

**

* * *

**

Lady Goshinboku sat up in her bed, brushing her flaxen, flowing hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. She stretched and yawned, staring at the tapestry hanging on her wall. It portrayed a young woman, one who looked eerily like her, although this was created several generations before she was born. Garbed in the dress of royalty, a multi-layer dress called the junihitoe, she was bending towards the ground on the balls of her feet in a show of humility. Her left hand was extended, resting on the back of a fawn that lay sprawled at her feet. In her right hand she held what _seemed _to be a katana. However, it was not entirely the same. While katanas were usually thin and slender, this one was large, obviously sharp, but yet still curved like a normal katana. The sheath lay discarded against the side of the fawn, the fawn seemingly the protector of the sheath.

It was the woman's eyes that fascinated her the most, they were blue just as hers were, but they held in them a pain Goshinboku had never known. The woman's eyes overflowed with love, compassion, suffering, and wisdom.

"Ack," came the voice of her servant, Ume, a woman who had been with her since birth, caring for her as well as her own mother. Although, Ume never let her slack off or be unproductive.

"Why aren't you dressed? You know that you are meeting your new tutor, and this isn't any old tutor either! Nooo dearie, this is a man of importance! I have no idea why he would take a position as a tutor," Ume declared bustling around, her elegant face aged, but still beautiful. Ume laid a beautiful kimono next to Goshinboku.

"Here, here put this on!" Ume cried, pulling Goshinboku out of her very comfortable bed.

"Quickly, quickly, oh my, we are late!"

After she was dressed Ume quickly made her sit down and Ume began doing her hair, twisting and pinning it into a bun on her head. Although, after Ume was finished with her hair Goshinboku still had no reprieve, Ume then moved on to doing her make-up.

"Do we really have to do all this?" Goshinboku complained, trying to dodge Ume's attempts to put lip rouge on her mouth.

"Yes!" Ume replied grabbing Goshinboku and forcing her to sit down.

"Fine," she sighed and relented, "it is not like he will be here for very long."

"Now I do not want you to go and try to scare this man away with your wits again Lady Goshinboku," Ume warned.

"Well," Goshinboku said haughtily, "it is like they have never seen a woman with brains before."

"And they probably haven't so you must give them a little time to adjust," Ume replied, not even bothering to powder Goshinboku's face, as she was so pale already. Ume brought over the slightly tarnished silver mirror so that Goshinboku could look at herself. Ume sighed with pride as she placed a single blue lotus blossom in her hair.

"You look beautiful," Ume said, cupping Goshinboku's face with her hand. Goshinboku looked at herself critically, it was a plain fact and she didn't even bother denying it, she really did not look Japanese, only by the slight upturn of her eyes was there any sign of her heritage. And this, especially since she was nobility and watched by many, was quite unsettling to her. Her mother had assured her that she looked like her great-great-grandmother, a woman who she had never known and in fact the woman who had made the tapestry that now hung in her bedroom. When her mother had told her all of this it had all seemed to make such sense to Goshinboku, the tapestry was one of her great-great-grandmother, but her mother told her that this was not the case. Her great-great-grandmother had always said that this was "someone else, someone that will save us all from a terrible danger.

Goshinboku shook herself out of her reverie and looked back at her doppelganger who was staring back at her from within the mirror. She did look pretty good, Goshinboku had to admit.

Just then the door to her room slid open and her mother walked in,

"Oh good, she's all ready. I can always rely on you Ume," Lady Satomi, Goshinboku's mother, said speaking to Ume. Her mother was the polar opposite of Goshinboku, when it came to looks. Her black lustrous hair hung delicately around her face, her deep brown eyes twinkling. She walked over to Goshinboku and hugged her. Goshinboku breathed in her mother's smell, the smell of Sakura blossoms and sunshine.

"I hope you are ready to meet your new tutor," her mother told Goshinboku, grasping both of Goshinboku's shoulders. Goshinboku yawned and her mother grinned,

"Well it doesn't matter either way because he is waiting out in the garden."

Goshinboku sighed and grinned at her mother, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

Goshinboku walked out to the garden with her mother, walking delicately among the flowers. Her father, Lord Kazuhiko, sat with a man, whom Goshinboku assumed was her tutor, but she could not see more than just parts of him, especially at this distance. And the little bit she could see of him around her father was mostly something white and fluffy!

They approached rapidly and at Goshinboku and her mother's combined footsteps, both of the men stood up.

"Goshinboku, this is Inutaisho, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands."

* * *

**Sora: So did you all like it? I know, know you are thinking ****Goshinboku (for all of you that do not that is the sacred tree) ****that is important just in case you were wondering, and Inutaisho. Sounds like an adventure!**

**Please, please review and I hope you all enjoyed it! Merry almost Christmas! **

**And be forewarned this is one evil Energizer plot bunny!**


	2. Informalities and Assumptions

**Sora: Sadly no reviews for the last chapter, I love being faved, but please review, it just makes all of this so worthwhile!**

**Last Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

The young man who stood before Goshinboku wasn't even a human at all, he was a demon. Goshinboku stood still, appraising him. Inutaisho stepped forward, bowing slightly, grasping her hand and brushing his lips gently against it. She bowed in return, but said nothing.

"Well Lady Goshinboku, I have heard so very much about you," Inutaisho commented, his eyes twinkling.

"Hopefully all of it good," she replied stiffly, unsure of how to take this man, and unsure of how to act, so she fell back upon her formal airs.

"Why surely nothing bad could be said about someone as lovely and intelligent as you," he replied, just as formal, but with none of the coldness that Goshinboku had infused into her voice. Her eyes raked over his appearance; there was all too much strangeness to take in. He had three swords at his side, and she wondered what someone could ever use _three _swords for, it was not like he had an extra hand to fight with. Jagged purple stripes adorned his cheeks, and his long, fluttering, silver hair was tied into a high ponytail, as was the style for many at that time. Her eyes lingered still on the white, fluffy mass that seemed to be draped around his shoulder, it seemed too bulky to be worn on an everyday basis, but perhaps that was a demon tradition, to have a large bulky fluffy fur on…well one never knows.

He seemed to sense that she was assessing him, staying silent as she looked on.

"I am intrigued to see what knowledge you will have to pass on to me," Goshinboku commented, silently challenging him.

"I believe," Inutaisho began, "that you will find that there is a great deal for me to teach you."

He winked at her slightly out of the eye that was on the opposite side of her parents; was it just her or did he mean that with more than one meaning? Goshinboku felt her blood boil a little, the nerve of that man.

Her father walked over to her,

"I am glad that you two are now properly acquainted, I will show Lord Inutaisho to his room, and then later I expect that you will show him around and get to know each other better," Goshinboku's father remarked to her.

"Of course Father," Goshinboku replied, bowing to him and Lord Inutaisho,

"I would be glad too."

"Well come this way Lord Inutaisho," Her father said leading the young demon lord towards his room. In the distance Goshinboku could hear him reply,

"Please Lord Kazuhiko, just call me Inutaisho."

"Well Inutaisho, only if you call me Kazuhiko."

Goshinboku's mother looked at her, smiling as she watched her daughter look upon the retreating back of the young daiyoukai. If her suspicions were correct, there could be a marriage in the family very soon, and to such a prominent man! This was all working out exactly how she had schemed, although no one besides herself was in on it, not even her husband.

Goshinboku glared at the small figure of Inutaisho, she couldn't understand why, but something about that man just rubbed her the wrong way!

* * *

Goshinboku sat on the small bench in the garden, the small stream trickling near her feet. Her mother had left some time ago, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and gliding away without another word. Why she needed ignorant men whose behavior could have been bested by pigs as tutors she never could understand, of course he was polite now, but later it would be all the same. Telling her what a woman's mind was capable of and what he knew that she would never understand. She picked up a pebble angrily and tried to skip it across the stream, it sank immediately, her angry throw not making it go anywhere.

"It is all in the wrist," came a voice from behind her. Before she could react two arms snaked out from behind her, one offering her another pebble, the other grasping her wrist. She looked frigidly at the pebble being offered to her, why on Earth would she accept _this_ from _that_ man? Well maybe because she was being unfairly biased and hadn't even given him a chance to let her get to know him. At this thought she took the stone, and a grin appeared on his face although she couldn't see it.

With a flick of his wrist and her's together, the smooth pebble was sent flying, skipping neatly across the stream and flying past it, where it successfully landed in the grass. A small "Ow!" was heard from where the stone had landed and both Inutaisho and Goshinboku stared in curiosity. They saw nothing, and after a moment both mentally shrugged. Almost instantaneously they both realized what they still doing, Inutaisho had his arms wrapped around Goshinboku and her right hand had come back to lay on his left. Inutaisho leapt back, nervously running his hand through his hair, which he had let down.

Goshinboku chuckled evilly on the inside, taking just a _little _pleasure in the fact that he was uncomfortable, she stood up and turned to face him.

"Is there a reason why I am being graced with your presence?" Goshinboku queried, with maybe more than a hint of sarcasm. Inutaisho smiled at her, not phased a bit, his fangs overlapping his bottom lip as he grinned toothily.

"Why, does there _need _to be a reason if I wish to come visit the lord's lovely daughter," Inutaisho replied, his pretty, silken hair fluttering in the wind, maybe she could just reach out and stroke it, maybe he wouldn't notice, she bet it would feel so soft— No! Goshinboku mentally berated herself, could she concentrate on the task at hand, _please?_

"Oh cut the formalities would you? It is not like there is anyone out here to hear us," Goshinboku said.

"By all means I would _love_ to be more informal. But tell me, when did you become such a cynical little child," Inutaisho retorted his golden eyes flashing in the sunlight. Goshinboku gaped at him, why that little—

"I will tell you _Sir, _that I am by no means cynical, but most importantly I am Not. A. Child. I bet I am older than you, if judging by the way you act is any suggestion," Goshinboku replied. He smirked at her,

"I think," he said, "that if you were older than me, then you would be six feet under."

"Why? How old are you?" Goshinboku asked her curiosity peaked.

"Hmmm, let me see, at my last birthday I was…Ah yes! Four hundred and seventy-three years old," Inutaisho watched in satisfaction as a look of awe and confusion came over Goshinboku's face. She looked at him carefully,

"But, you look to be no older than eighteen or nineteen."

"Demon, remember? And if you don't mind telling me, how old are _you, _oh wise old woman?"

Goshinboku huffed, crossing her arms, that wasn't fair! He knew that he would be older than her no matter what. Trying not to act like the child he had accused her of being earlier she swallowed her pride and said,

"Seventeen."

Inutaisho said nothing, only smirked; flashing his toothy grin that Goshinboku could already tell would be a familiar one. At that very moment there was a strange noise, as if someone was drinking noisily out of a straw. Goshinboku looked at Inutaisho and she saw him raise up a hand and….smack his own face with it? As he drew his hand away a now paper thin flea floated gently down to the ground.

"Oh Master you are so unkind to me," the flea grumbled picking himself off of the ground and hopping up onto Inutaisho's shoulder.

"What is it Myoga?" Inutaisho asked, rolling his eyes when he thought Myoga couldn't see.

"What? Why does there have to be something wrong for me to come visit my Lord?" Myoga said, chuckling nervously.

"Because," Inutaisho said patiently, "there is always something wrong, especially if you come to see me this far away from home."

"Well, if you must know," Myoga replied steadying his shoulders, "there are about fifty dragons headed toward the eastern part of the castle, they don't seem to have any sign of stopping."

"How long until they get there?"

"Oh, a day, maybe two," Myoga said, glad his lord was taking the news so well.

"Go to the demon slayers' village and ask them to take their best slayers and take care of the dragons," Inutaisho commanded calmly.

"Kill…all of them?" Myoga questioned, usually his lord would attempt some sort of peace treaty, especially since he was a demon himself.

"Yes, eliminate them all," Inutaisho said and seeing Myoga's horrified look decided to explain himself, "you know how my mother died a couple weeks back?"

"Yes, Lord Inutaisho," Myoga said, hanging his head, Lady Sasuke had been loved by all.

"Those are the dragons that caused her death," Inutaisho continued coldly, and he knew this was the truth since there was only one clan of dragons in all of the Western lands. Inutaisho felt something on his arm; he looked and found himself staring into Goshinboku's brilliant blue eyes which glinted with sorrow and compassion. He thought he could get lost in those eyes.

"I am very sorry," she whispered, her face was rather close to his own, and during that split second Inutaisho experienced a gripping need to kiss her. At that moment however fate was against the two. Myoga, with a loud "ACHOO!," sneezed, blowing himself off of Inutaisho's arm, and right down the front of Goshinboku's kimono.

It didn't even take a second for Goshinboku to realize what had happened. With a shriek she started to dance around, patting the front of her kimono. She threw hands in the air, a finger catching on her bun and pulling it out, her hair now cascading down her back. She started to run in circles, yelping like a puppy with its tail on fire. Inutaisho certainly was in no condition to help her; he was on the ground literally rolling while bark-like laughs were choked out of his mouth. Myoga on the other hand was being traumatized and beaten by Goshinboku's quick hands. With a few neat and tidy jumps he emerged from Goshinboku's kimono, and hopped back over to his master who was currently making a fool of himself.

Goshinboku flopped on the ground, her kimono askew, her hair pulled out of its bun, and her eyes bright. Inutaisho thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Was that informal enough for you?" Goshinboku asked acidly.

"Yes, I expect that every day you will act like that from now on," Inutaisho said. Goshinboku huffed, but a small smile crept onto her face, she couldn't hold it back. Soon she was guffawing almost as loud as Inutaisho had been; as she threw her head back and laughed Myoga watched her from behind one of his lord's pointed ears. This girl had a strange effect on Inutaisho; he was acting more carefree and blithe than he had ever seen him act before.

They both turned around quickly when footsteps sounded behind them, Ume was approaching quickly. Goshinboku leapt up, trying to smooth her kimono and fix her hair, Inutaisho did the same, and unfortunately both failed miserably.

Ume had been watching them for quite awhile, their antics even more entertaining than the lecherous cook, who happened to also be a monk, trying to woo the many women at Himeji Castle. Although she had seen what had happened she decided to give her young mistress a hard time. From the kimono half sliding off of Goshinboku's shoulder, to her tousled hair and the fact that they were out here alone would seem suspicious to anyone who had not been, well…spying.

"What, in the name of Kami is going on here," Ume said sharply, both of her fisted hands on her hips. Both Goshinboku and Inutaisho looked at the other, seeming to take in what she meant for the first time. They both blushed a deep red and Goshinboku's pale face betrayed her, letting the blush creep in more easily on her light skin, although Inutaisho was almost as bad.

"I cannot believe this," Ume said, breaking the silence again.

"Wait— This is _not _what it looks like— Ume! How could you ever think—"

Both Inutaisho and Goshinboku broke out babbling over the other wildly. Ume held up a hand,

"I know, I know," Ume giggled, "I just wanted to see your reactions! Now come along Goshinboku we will get you tidied up and then it will be time for your archery lesson! Inutaisho, I think you know what you must do."

Inutaisho nodded his head and watched as Ume dragged Goshinboku off, chuckling as he saw Ume scold Goshinboku when she tramped through the mud, staining her kimono and shoes. Although it was not like the mud mattered too much, she already had grass stains all over her back from flopping on the ground earlier.

* * *

Goshinboku pulled back the bowstring, her left elbow up high, she took her finger that had been steadying the arrow off, not making the amateur mistake of letting go with her finger still on.

"Hit the mark," she whispered quietly to no one in particular, perhaps speaking to her bow itself. She released the bowstring, hearing the satisfactory thud of it burying the arrowhead into the target she had carefully painted onto a large tree. They did have a professional range here, but she preferred to be in the woods. Many have tried to explain the pull of nature, and while many have created great dedications to its wonder, others have failed miserably. It is something indescribable, if there truly is something called magic in our world, love and nature would be its products. It fills the heart, creates a roaring in the ears, deafening you with beauty, and blinding you with song.

Goshinboku looked critically at where her arrow had gone, it _was _in the bulls eye, but near the edge, she could have sworn it would have gone straight in the middle. A rustling of the grass behind her alerted Goshinboku to another's presence she whipped around and came face to face, well face to chest since he was so much taller than her, with Inutaisho.

"You need to keep the wind in mind," he remarked, also looking at her arrow.

"Do you intend to keep doing that?" Goshinboku asked, ignoring his remark.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me and then offer me little tidbits of advice!"

"I most surely was not sneaking up on you!" Inutaisho retorted, pretending to be insulted,

"Your little human ears just aren't strong enough! And besides, aren't I your new tutor? Shouldn't I be teaching you _something?"_

After just a few pointers and adjustments Goshinboku could fire perfectly in the wind which had been steadily increasing while they were out there.

"Well, you can shoot a stationary target in the wind," Inutaisho remarked, "but can you hit a moving one?"

"I expect so," she replied, shrugging slightly.

"Well, then shoot me," he responded seriously. Goshinboku looked at him incredulously,

"But, what if I hit you?"

"Trust me, I won't get hurt, and besides you have to catch up to me first!"

And with those words Inutaisho dashed off, only jogging, because she _was _only human. Goshinboku ran as fast as she could, the air whipping her face. She could barely keep up with him without even trying to draw her bow.

They ran for hours, although she took several breaks in between. She was very fit, but even the strongest human cannot match a full demon's stamina. While he had been in her sight she had taken several shots at him, most coming extremely close, but never close enough. One would have struck him, but at the last second he had caught it between his thumb and forefinger.

The sun had all but disappeared and she had lost sight of Inutaisho. She reached back into her quiver for another arrow, only to find it was the last one. Trembling slightly from exhaustion and now just a hint of fear she heard the crack of a stick come from behind her. Quickly she notched the arrow, scanning the trees.

She heard a hiss come from the row of trees and knew that that was _not _Inutaisho.

* * *

**Sora: Ah evil cliffy! **

**See that little button at that bottom that says review, well it's lying, if you push it then you get to touch Inuyasha's ears!**

**Inuyasha: HEY! I am not even in this story, and yet you try and sell my ears!**

**Inutaisho: Son, you have enough stories about you on here. I get this one *grins***

**Sora: Love to all of you! And Merry Christmas! (It is 12:40 am on Christmas Day) See how I slave for you guys? :P**

**^_^ Sora**


	3. Snakes, Goddesses, Insults to the Death

**Sora: Hey heyyy! Another chappy for my little plot baby!**

**EXTRA special shout out to Mangascribbler, who was my first reviewer and the most awesomest person on the planet! You guys could join that club too if you review! **

* * *

The bushes rustled menacingly, Goshinboku whipped around, instantly hearing the rip of her kimono as it tore on the scraggly undergrowth. Damn, she thought, this was the second kimono she had ruined that day. The rustling grew closer and she focused her thoughts back on to the crisis at hand. Crouching slightly, she kept her arrow strung. Her heart thudded in her chest, ramming into her rib-cage and spine.

Thud…

Thud.

Thud

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Her heart wouldn't stop, and if it didn't the demon probably wouldn't even have to kill her itself.

Just as she was taking a nice, calming breath the beast emerged, its scaly head emerging from the brush, its forked tongue flickering out of its mouth as quickly as her gasping breaths. Its lidless eyes stared directly at her, a bright poisonous green that incapacitated her, leaving her immobile. The serpent's long scaly body quickly came into view as more of the beast entered the clearing.

With trembling fingers Goshinboku broke free of the serpent's spell and drew back the bowstring of her weapon. Taking a second to correct her aim, she released, knowing this was her only shot. The arrow flew straight and true, headed directly for one of the serpent's vivid green eyes. However an inch in front of its eye the arrow stopped, as if some sort of barrier had prevented it from hitting the snake.

The arrow fell to ground, broken into tiny, unusable pieces. Goshinboku felt her blood run cold as the serpent advanced. Moving backwards slowly Goshinboku hoped to get away from the monster before it decided to attack. The serpent however, had other plans, moving swiftly she soon found herself nose to nose with the snake. For the first time she noticed the majestic frill around its neck, the dying light lighting it up like a halo.

Before Goshinboku could try to move again, a whispering voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Daughter of Benzaiten, do not be afraid."

The voice had come from the serpent itself, the green eyes boring into her blue ones. Her mind scrambled to place where she had heard the name Benzaiten before. She was….

Benzaiten was the goddess of love, her sacred animals being those of the serpent and dragon. That was all clicking, but,

"What do you mean I am a daughter of Benzaiten? My mother's name is Satomi!"

"No, no," said the serpent,

"I am Rentaro, servant of Benzaiten, and you are her daughter."

Goshinboku blinked in confusion,

"What of my father?"

"He was human," Rentaro said unblinkingly,

"But that is not why I have come, danger approaches, fangs drawn, and venom ready. A mistaken betrayal leads to bloodshed, the hearts of the pure turn black and burn like ice. You must be ready to face the trials ahead."

"What trials? Who has been betrayed? What is going to happe—," Goshinboku burst out, only to find herself cut off by Rentaro,

"Your demon approaches, you will find that he will be a useful friend. But, as of now I do not think that he will welcome my presence," Rentaro looked into Goshinboku's eyes deeply,

"You must learn your powers, or all is lost."

With a nod of his head, the serpent turned and quickly started to slither away. Everything was so perplexing that only one thing made sense in Goshinboku's mind,

"Hey! He isn't mine!" She yelled at the snake's retreating tail, which disappeared into the undergrowth moments later.

Goshinboku jolted up quickly, determined to find her way out of this kami forsaken forest. She hadn't however planned for the low hanging branch that she had crawled her way under when she was trying to flee Rentaro.

With a loud crack, the sickening taste of pain, and the trauma she had just gone through the world turned blue and darkened into the midnight black of unconsciousness.

* * *

With a crash Inutaisho hurtled into the clearing, taking in at once Goshinboku's life-less form and the overpowering scent of serpent. He growled manically, at the same time wondering how this human girl had already stolen his heart.

It seemed a little fast to him, even though he had always hoped that true love was out there, that there was someone out there destined to be with you.

But,

When he had seen her eyes, he had been drawn in.

When he had known her spirit, he was intrigued.

When he heard her voice, he was spellbound.

When he felt her touch, he knew desire.

When he saw her helpless, he fell completely and irreversibly in love.

Inutaisho leapt to her side, heaving a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse rushing through her body. He examined her carefully; ascertaining if she had any broken limbs that he would need to be careful of, fortunately all he found was a knot on top of her head. The injury had most likely been the feather that broke the camel's back, causing her to black out, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

Now that he knew she would live and recover fully, he desperately fought the desire to find the serpent that had caused this and rip it apart, scale by scale. He overrode this wish, knowing that Goshinboku needed to be taken back and cared for. Once again a growl ripped through his chest; although, this one was one of anger, not panic.

Inutaisho scooped her up gently and as easily as if he was carrying a rag doll. She was not very tall, five foot three at the most; however she was even the more beautiful because she seemed as if she actually ate. Although certainly very skinny, maybe she _should _eat more Inutaisho thought worriedly, she was perfect. Not one of the women who thought it was beautiful to have their bones stick out, the joints of their knees protruding rather grotesquely

Inutaisho hugged her shivering body to his own, she did not feel cold, but yet her body trembled violently. At the moment one of her shoes slipped off of her feet and while he bent to retrieve it, one of her feet brushed against his arm. He was startled by how cold they were; he then felt her hands and found that they were just as cold.

He rubbed her hands and feet as they walked, trying to warm them up with the friction he created. Inutaisho was mystified by how most of her could be so warm, and yet her hands and feet didn't get to share any of the heat.

He walked silently through the forest, his feet making no noise and only the soft breathing of the unconscious girl heralded their passage through the woods.

* * *

Goshinboku groaned as the pain came rushing back, along with words that did not really make any sense to her.

_"Daughter of Benzaiten…you are her daughter… danger approaches, fangs drawn, and venom ready…_ _You must learn your powers, or all is lost… your demon…_

_your demon…_

_your demon…"_

Goshinboku's eyes snapped open and for the first time she realized that the swaying motion she felt was Inutaisho carrying her. Her stomach lurched from the combination of the swaying and the pain in her head.

"Oh Kami!" She yelped and the yell caused her head to throb painfully. Inutaisho looked at her in concern; maybe he had misjudged how serious her head wound was.

"Set me down, set me down. Set me down!" She cried, panicking as the world and her stomach turned, he did so immediately, laying her down where she writhed slightly. Goshinboku lay prostrate on the ground as the scenery around her changed into different things, Rentaro towered over her, slithering around her. She reached out to touch him, but what she touched was not scales, it was soft and fluffy, and she grabbed it. Goshinboku clutched it as if it was the only thing that could keep her from flying away in the wind on this swiftly tilting planet.

* * *

Inutaisho looked down at Goshinboku as he laid her now peaceful form in his lap, while he sat Indian style. He brushed her hair out of her closed eyes. Goshinboku's only response was to clasp his tail even tighter to her chest. Yes, the fluffy object that was always draped over him was indeed his tail; he was a dog demon after all.

Inutaisho knew that he might be able to carry Goshinboku back to Himeji Castle without waking her, but he didn't want to take the chance. He also coveted these few hours of solitude he would have with her, even if she was not awake.

With a swift jump that he hoped would not wake her, he leapt up into the secluded branches of a nearby tree. Up there he settled his back against the trunk, and nestled Goshinboku into his chest. Taking off his haori, Inutaisho spread it across Goshinboku's body like a blanket.

Sitting there as still as a clay pot, he mused over what kind of life they could have. Goshinboku would be the Lady of the Western Lands, the most striking of all women. She would be good with the people, solving their problems and enjoying her job as their guardian and kindly role model. She would age at his pace, seeing as she would then be his mate. And that, he thought, was the most pleasing part. She would _his, _and no one else's.

With watchful eyes Inutaisho scanned the night, determined not to let anyone or anything near her again.

* * *

Goshinboku started up with a jerk for the second time in just twenty-four hours. Luckily this time was not accompanied by excruciating pain, only a dull ache in the top of her head. She took in the surroundings around her and was completely taken aback. Goshinboku was in her room with the only strange change in its décor was the sleeping demon in her chair. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stared at Inutaisho; he had his haori draped on his lap, and his chest moved slowly up and down, the bags under his eyes indicating that he had not been sleeping for very long.

Goshinboku swung her legs over the side of the bed, the world tilting slightly as she quietly got up. She crept to the window and slid the shoji screen to the side slightly, heaving a sigh of relief as she saw that the sun was just barely rising over the mountain. As she leaned against the window sill a soft voice sounded behind her,

"Are you…alright?"

Goshinboku turned around, looking deep into Inutaisho's golden gaze. What she saw there was frightening; it was familiarity, even affection. He had broken down the barricades she had worked so hard to keep up; it was time to reestablish them again.

"Yes," Goshinboku said in a monotone voice, bowing slightly,

"I think for your care, although I must ask you to exit my chamber, Sir."

Inutaisho looked slightly taken aback and wounded, as if her apathy affected him more than a girl he had just met should. He stood up, smoothing his clothing, as if his hands needed something to do so he wouldn't start wringing them. He too put on an uncaring mask and bowed to her also,

"As you wish."

The Daiyoukai of the Western Lands swiftly swept out of her room, leaving Goshinboku feeling more hollow than usual.

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was mostly taken up by Goshinboku avoiding a few people; her parents, Inutaisho, Ume, the rest of the castle's staff. Okay, okay, avoiding _everyone. _She sat in what she called her "secret meadow"; really, it was just a small secluded clearing that nobody bothered to visit. But, it was cheery, private, or so she thought, and it was a place where she could always clear her mind.

Her decisions became more certain over the hours she passed there; at first she had wanted to march up to her "parents" and demand more information on her heritage. But this, she felt, was the wrong move. They moment was not right; she would wait, like a cat stalking its prey, for the moment when there would most likely be the most cooperation. And in the meantime Goshinboku would find out all she could about Benzaiten and her supposed "powers" as she could on her own.

Dinner too passed quickly, mostly because of her decision to dine alone. She ate her rice slowly, getting up to shut the shoji screen, as the wind was blowing cruelly through her room. She left her chopsticks beside her bowl, shivering as she made her way to the window. Goshinboku leaned on the sill and gazed at the moon. Turning away from its beauty she shut the shoji behind her and turned back to her food.

She let out a little gasp; her chopsticks were now stuck upright in the rice bowl. A bad omen, she thought to herself. Sticking the chopsticks upright in the rice was part of the funeral rite, and everyone avoided doing so otherwise since it was considered to be bad luck.

Goshinboku scanned the room quickly, at first finding nothing out of the ordinary. As she stood there, stock still, something glinted in the light of the candle she had lit. She walked over to the chair Inutaisho had been sitting in earlier and found a beautiful ring resting there. It was a pure silver band with birds and trees and the wind carved upon its surface. It was not encrusted with diamonds, nor did it glitter as gold does. Instead it shone, with pure beauty and love. She stroked it slightly and put it a small box that rested on a table. Goshinboku knew that she would have to eventually see Inutaisho again, and when she did she would return the ring to him.

Goshinboku wondered whose it was, if he was waiting for the right person to give it to, as a token of his love. **(A/N I know they did not use engagement rings back then, but this would just be a present. You know like here have this I love you. Right?) **She felt a pang as she realized that no one would do that for her. Goshinboku had worked so hard to push everyone away, not that she had driven away anyone worth while anyway. They were all conceited men, with not a loving, or wise, bone in their body.

She sat on her futon, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking slightly. She remembered the day her sister had come home sobbing, inconsolable. Midoriko had never gotten over Akihiko, her betrothed's, death. He was killed by a rogue demon, and this was when Midoriko decided to become more in tune with her spiritual powers and fight demons with it. Even now she was traveling across Japan, purifying demons and saving lives. Midoriko was powerful and strong, but on the night the Akihiko had been killed she wasn't. She was feeble and broken, and Goshinboku didn't think she had ever fully recovered. Goshinboku didn't ever want to feel broken like Midoriko had, and although she was their parents little hero, Goshinboku didn't think it was worth the price.

Leaving the rest of her supper untouched, Goshinboku crawled under her covers, and hugged herself, wishing that she saw a better alternative to her situation.

The next morning was bright and cheery, hopefully this was a sign that she could successfully pull off her act. She got out of bed and shook her head, happy not to be completely bombarded by Ume. Goshinboku picked out a simple kimono and left her hair mostly all the way down, just pulling a few pieces on both sides to the back. She smiled at herself in the silver mirror, pocketing the ring to give to Inutaisho later.

However her peacefulness did not last past the door to her room. As soon as she stepped out she was attacked by Seiji.

"Kami! You have to come see this! _Inutaisho _is going to be fighting _Keitaro! _This is going to big. This is going to be huge!"

Still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she was dragged along by the excited employee. Seiji was young, about Goshinboku's age, but he was highly excitable and easily awed. The only reason he still wasn't looking at Goshinboku with wide was because of the string of pranks she had played on him over the past couple years. They were all in good fun, but most importantly they made Seiji see that she wasn't anything awe-inspiring. Trying to slow Seiji was trying to stop the Titantic, but Goshinboku gave it a try, digging her heels into the ground and distracting him with a question.

"Who _is _Keitaro?"

"You don't know who Keitaro is?" Seiji replied incredulously.

"No…" She said slowly, "Should I?

"Of course! He is only _the_ leader of the wolf demon tribe!"

Goshinboku looked unimpressed,

"Yes…And there are leaders of the centipede demons, and the bakeneko demons, and the chōchinobake demons, and the kashanbo demons, and—"

"Yes, but this is _Keitaro_! He defeated the wicked and terrible monkey spirit, Sarugami!"

"Monkey spirit…?" Goshinboku face palmed. Seiji didn't appear to notice as he was still tugging her along.

"Why are they fighting?" Goshinboku asked, thinking that it was probably some man thing, influenced by testosterone and the male kitchen staff. Seiji shrugged in reply,

"Don't rightly know," he said, blinking up at her,

"But they were going at each other pretty hard."

"What? Already?"

"No, no, not _fighting_, well, not physically. No, right now they are probably still insulting each other," Seiji replied, looking thoughtful,

"Hey, you know if we listen in on their argument we _may _find out what they are fighting over."

Goshinboku gave him her best snob impression,

"Now Seiji, we are gentlefolk, why on Earth would we spy on people?"

Seiji nudged her,

"Hah! You know you want to."

Goshinboku stuck her tongue out him and together they stealthily crept through the castle, hiding behind a convenient column when they heard Inutaisho and Keitaro's heated voices.

"You mutt! How dare you stand in the way of what I want!" Came a husky voice, even from behind the column Goshinboku could tell that the man was probably smoking, but in an uncouth, possessive way, so not her type. But hey, it never hurts to look right?

"Hah, how dare you attempt to insult me, you filthy, mud-wallowing excuse for a demon! For your impunity I will grant your body a favor and let it be free from your grotesque and quite exasperating head."

Goshinboku figured this was Inutaisho; at least he didn't let his temper completely rage like the other guy did.

"Oh ya, _Fancy Pants_, you think some big words are going to scare me? No, because you are just a dog; a dirty, ass licking dog with a crown on its head. And for what is mine? I'm going to get it, and I'm gonna have _all_ kinds of fun with it."

With a growl Inutaisho launched into a tirade; okay, scratch the whole "has control over his temper thing."

"You mangy wolf! I will skin you alive and make your fur into a rug, which I will later give to a homeless man! Also, You. Will. Never. Get. What. You. Are. Here. For."

"Oh really? Do you have dibs? Is she yours?"

Goshinboku heard Keitaro's voice turn sly and teasing.

"Keh."

Goshinboku could tell this was just going to be one of those days where she would get a headache from facepalming so much. Really? Keh? And ooh, there was a girl! Goshinboku wondered who it was, hmmmm, it could be…well anyone of the female staff, but she highly doubted that a daiyoukai and wolf demon leader would be fighting over any of them; they were all nearing their fifties. So that left, oh kami, yes that's right; that just left her. Keitaro's voice burst through her, bad? flattering? terrifying? revelation.

"Well, if she isn't _yours_, then I have the right to pursue her. And dang would I tap that—"

Right at that moment Goshinboku heard a thud, and peeking around the column she saw Inutaisho pressing Keitaro against the wall, his claws inches away from Keitaro's face.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just messing with you, well not completely, she's still mine, but you know I would never treat a lady like that!"

Inutaisho lifted him into the air, and Goshinboku saw Keitaro reach for something behind him, with a small grin on his face. Goshinboku couldn't take any more, she bolted out from behind the column, Seiji didn't follow her.

"Stop! What are you guys doing? Inutaisho, set him down! Keitaro, get your hands away from whatever you are going for!"

Both men looked at her in surprise, taking a minute to let all the information sink in past the adrenaline. Inutaisho set Keitaro back on the ground, and Keitaro hissed at him,

"Whipped."

Inutaisho, to his credit did not respond, bowing to Goshinboku and glaring at Keitaro when he did not do the same. Keitaro apparently had other ideas, he walked straight up to Goshinboku, grasping her hands and holding them,

"Why, never before have I seen a woman as beautiful as you. Why you can outshine all of the dark in the world."

Inutaisho growled at him for the second time in a very, very long day.

* * *

**Sora: Hahah, half ass edited as usual, please forgive me for my mistakes!**

**Also I have a special contest revolving around this chapter, in this chapter I had 1) A reference to a book title 2) Quote from a movie and 3) A quote from a book, if you are the first person to find two out of the three (seeing as #3 is rather obscure and could be confused with just regular dialogue *oooh hint!*) AND PM me (hey, I can't read your guys minds) then I will put you into the story. *Batteries not included, you must have reviewed my story at least once before PMing me, and no purchase neccessary!**

**Inuyasha: Sooner review, the more motivated she will be, and the less likely she will use my ears as motivation for _you _guys!**

**Love you all! ^_^ Sora**


	4. Rice Cake Stealing Ninjas and Blue jays

**Sora: Hi guys! I am back after my little break, sorry for making you wait so long, but I am having major writing block issues, but luckily the one for this one is clearing up (not the rest of my stories though *tear tear*).**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks for my great reviewers:_ Mangascribbler_, _Tashi410_, _Dark Onyx_, and _xXIronhide's femme ErinXx! _**

**Thanks to all who gave me advice and it is duly noted. Bring on the helpful criticisms, I love it! And Tashi410 I hope you get an account because then I can actually send you a PM thanking you for your review!**

**Well enjoy the story and I hope updates for this story at least will be more regular!**

* * *

Keitaro had been nice, albeit a little rough and more than a little flirty. Goshinboku had planned to do some secret research in their library that day, but Inutaisho and Keitaro had stuck to her like flies on glue all day long. Throughout the whole day little squabbles had been breaking out. Inutaisho, with his passive aggressive jabs and subtle attempts to place himself between Goshinboku and Keitaro, was definitely the less obvious one. Keitaro, on the other hand, was as conspicuous as a dragon in the room, more likely to use his fists or call crude names than anything else.

One quarrel had been particularly ridiculous, although Goshinboku had found it rather hilarious, in a kind of pathetic way. It had all started at dinner with the last of the rice cakes, of course Inutaisho and Keitaro had _both_ wanted the last one. This had all lead to a vicious bout of name calling and one brandishing his chopsticks at the other.

Satomi looked on with a raised eyebrow, while Kazuhiko continued to eat, looking as if he were shoveling down popcorn while watching a soap opera. The servers loitered by the sides of the room, snickering behind raised hands as the dispute continued.

Goshinboku knew that the only way they would stop was if she interfered, again. She knew it would have to be fair, as much for Keitaro as for Inutaisho. Goshinboku reached a hand over to the rice cake, looking at it critically, as if measuring it. With a slight shrug she popped the delicious cuisine into her mouth, chewing slowly, as if savoring it. Both of the men froze, watching as she swallowed and patted her stomach. Kazuhiko looked down at his plate sadly, as if his entertainment had made it all the more enjoyable. Satomi rolled her eyes at her daughter; tact was not really one of Goshinboku's strong suits.

Inutaisho smirked slightly, as if the fact that Keitaro had gotten nothing was good enough for him. Keitaro still seemed rather confused, looking around the room as if there must be some crazed, rice cake stealing ninja in there instead of an impetuous girl. This rather ended dinner, and the different members of the table drifted off into separate directions, headed for their rooms.

* * *

That night Goshinboku hoped to get a good night sleep, so that she could rise early and begin her research, hopefully without interruption. However her mind seemed to have other ideas. She fell asleep quickly, but her dreams were not as peaceful.

_She found herself racing through a grassy stretch of land, the midnight air stinging her eyes, although, the pitch black of the night did not hinder her. She could feel her heart thumping; reacting to the terror she felt coursing throughout her body. She felt a sharp twinge in one of her legs, and glancing down; she found, not a human leg, but a scaly, clawed forepaw. It was drenched in blood due to the fact that a curved sickle was embedded deeply into her scaly skin. She dared not stop to take it out, and even if she felt it was safe enough, Goshinboku didn't think that she was fully in control. She was merely a specter, seeing through the eyes of another. _

_The land became sloped, hindering her speed. She slowed to a laborious lope, the limp in her front appendage becoming more pronounced. The barely audible sound of swiftly pattering feet was coming closer. She stopped and turned around with a roar, resignation coursing through her. She slashed at the dark shapes surrounding her, but with a flash of steel, blood trickled over her vision. Through the last rays of light she saw a glistening shape slipping away through the undergrowth. She sighed…someone, had gotten away._

Goshinboku jolted up in her bed, surprised at the tears rolling down her face and the terrible sadness she now felt in her chest. Something terrible had happened…but she couldn't quite place it. She heaved a small sob and was surprised at the emotions churning inside of her, besides the terrible scene she had witnessed; there was a hole in her heart. A blow that came from no where, she knew that there were _so _many people that had life worse than her, but Goshinboku couldn't stop the pain she felt inside of her. The feeling that her life, that she, was missing something.

* * *

Goshinboku rose early the next morning, trying to shake off the gloomy fog that had descended upon her. It was due largely in part to the shocking revelations in the forest, and the appalling night terror that had plagued her the night before. She slipped into a plain kimono, padding gently to their expansive library. The Himeji family was highly affluential and a better store of written knowledge could not be found for hundreds of miles around. The castle itself was made to last for many years, the bricks along the walls stacking up many feet to provide stability. Although, the bricks gave way to beautiful white walls, with many, many blue, grey roofs stacked up like papers on a desk. The upturned edges of the roofs reminded Goshinboku of leaves that had lain around and were beginning to curl in on themselves.

Before entering the library Goshinboku looked around, not wanting to have to explain what she needed, and why she was there so early. Hurrying quickly to the section she thought she would need, Goshinboku did not see the form that was hidden behind many stacks of shelves.

Inutaisho stood up, replacing a book on the shelf. Sleeping had never suited him much, and it was like Myoga, gracing him only in times of great tranquility and safety, and even then it was rare. Rubbing his face, he walked along the shelves, letting his fingertips graze against the bindings of the books. He figured that he had been over exaggerating his infatuation with Goshinboku, he wasn't quite in love yet, but ever since the death of his mother about a month back, every feeling had been stronger and rawer. Whether it be an emotion of pain or pleasure it didn't matter, he still felt her absence dearly. Inutaisho sincerely hoped that he hadn't made Goshinboku uncomfortable or scared her off with the forwardness of his feelings, because in reality, he didn't even know her. Inutaisho slapped his forehead, what happened to the smooth, young bachelor that could impress any young lady? But maybe that was for the better, she didn't need another one like that, Goshinboku needed someone real. He withdrew a book at random and through the gap he had created in the books he saw that he was not alone in the library. Goshinboku looked around sleepily tapping the edges of the books as she read their titles. She muttered to herself as if in a trance,

"Benzaiten….Benzaiten…Benzaiten…"

Inutaisho pondered her meaning carefully, what would Goshinboku be doing looking up the goddess of love? He replaced the book thoughtfully, and decided to do some reading as soon as she left. Surely he could gain research suggestions from her, and that didn't mean he was _snooping. _Certainly not.

He headed farther back into the library, not wishing to watch her. That was a little creepy, and although Lord Inutaisho was many things, he was not creepy.

As though Goshinboku had sensed another's presence she turned around, narrowing her eyes as she stared into the dark corners of the library. The large book held in the crook of her left arm started to become quite heavy, and Goshinboku drifted towards a large table, seemingly satisfied that no one was there. She wasn't sure why she was being so cautious, it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to be in the library. But somehow the fact that this was all some big secret made her feel jumpy.

She dropped the heavy book on the table, cringing at the sound it made on impact. Flicking through the yellowed pages and coughing as the dust rose upwards Goshinboku looked for anything that might be useful to her. She stopped at a chapter that seemed interesting, reading intently, her nose slowly becoming closer to the book as she leaned in.

_Chapter 28_

_Throughout the centuries the gods have proceeded to become more and more secluded. Desiring to be worshipped and to live in their snug hermitage rather than dwell among us as often as they once did. Not only have they become more distant, they have very nearly ceased to sire the children that they once did. Affairs with humans were once common-place and only one goddess still, albeit rarely, participates in such behavior. This would be the kind, wise, yet promiscuous goddess of love, Benzaiten. Her children's powers and behavior is explored in chapter 17. While the gods once…_

Goshinboku ceased reading the current chapter and flicked hurriedly to the seventeenth chapter. She didn't know what she _should _feel all about this, shock? surprise? Goshinboku didn't really feel anything; it just didn't seem real yet.

_Chapter 17_

_…the children of Benzaiten are always daughters, seeing as those of the male line are not as in tune with the subtle nuances of the heart. Her children always reflect true beauty, both of the heart and in physical appearance. While the powers of love are underestimated by many, Benzaiten's daughters possess remarkable abilities. They are able to speak directly to a person's heart, manipulate it and change its desires, whether for evil or good. They also, as their mother does, have a connection with serpents and dragons, which are Benzaiten's sacred animals. Benzaiten's daughters often feel as if they are missing a part of themselves when they are not in love, this is because love is such a crucial part if their entities that they feel lost without it. Those around Benzaiten's daughter may find themselves falling in love with her, it is wise to keep these feelings in check as it is most __likely__ that she does not return the feelings or is using her powers to create false feelings. Although this is rare, some of Benzaiten's daughters have extraordinary powe—_

Here the page was too water spotted and yellowed to be able to read any more of the page. Goshinboku groaned in frustration, just when it was getting good. She sat back and thought, _Could I really be making people fall in love with me? Does that mean that it's not real? Does that mean no one will ever love me for real! _Goshinboku was starting to make herself hyperventilate, of course there had to be more to this, one couldn't go around having everyone fall in love you, right? This wasn't even that detailed of a section, what she really needed was a manual titled, How to Handle the Fact that You Aren't Fully Human, Are Probably Going to Have to Save the World with Your Mysterious Powers (That You Can't Figure Out How to Use…or What They Are), and That You Have are Some Sort of Subconscious Seductive Gene That You Can't Turn On or Off.

Unfortunately that book was probably already checked out by someone, it sounds like it would be really popular. Goshinboku closed the book, rubbing her eyes slowly; what happened to worrying whether her mother was going to force her to go a ball and meet a bunch of idiotic suitors? It wasn't that she didn't like the balls, she loved getting all dressed up, feeling beautiful, it was the men that was the problem, well…when aren't they? She just didn't believe that you could just marry anyone, it has to be _the_ one, you know? Not just anyone would do. Besides you could barely even call these stuck up princes and other nobilities' sons _men_, either they leered at her with lecherous grins, or they would ramble on about their wealth; one time two young men got into a full on "my horse is bigger than yours fight" and when it came to blows? Well let's just say one young man did not have very good aim and ended up hitting Goshinboku, needless to say they were forcefully escorted from the premises. This brought Goshinboku to another unsolved mystery, why do you say "needless to say" and then proceed to say it anyway? Whew, the world really is full of mysteries of epic proportions.

Goshinboku stood up and brushing her hair out of her face. She pushed her chair back and returned her book, leaving everything as it was before. She exited the library and headed for the kitchens, somehow she knew that she couldn't figure this out on her own.

* * *

As soon as he heard the door shut Inutaisho headed to where Goshinboku had been sitting. With a cock of his head and a few sniffs he located the tome she had been poring so intently over. He too read Chapter 28 and felt surprise fill his body, never had he expected this. A daughter of the gods? How could this be? And more importantly, how did it affect all of them? Not that this changed his feelings towards her at all, he in fact was not even a little bit human.

Inutaisho went on to read Chapter 17, but this time his reactions were quite different. For a split second he felt remorse, sorry that she would probably never return his feelings. But after that split second, a shimmery black cloud descended around him, although he did not notice it. After that one split second Inutaisho found his feelings hardening into anger. He felt angry at this girl, this girl that he was falling for, this girl that he thought he had _real_ feelings for. And here he found they were fake, a creation of her manipulation. Did she wish to manipulate him because of his power? It didn't matter why, he was **done. **At this last thought the black cloud condensed into a circle over his heart and dissolved into his skin. Throwing back the chair Inutaisho didn't even bother to put the book away, his undue anger overflowing as he too exited the library.

* * *

Little did the two know that they were not the sole occupants of the library that morning, hidden behind the rows of books stood a boy with cold, laughing eyes. His black attire hid him well in the shadows, but one would wonder why the multitudes of links and chains that dangled from his clothing and leather jacket did not make a sound. The torn up black bowler on his head, the black scarf tied around his neck, and the rest of his ensemble matched the black, shimmering ball of dark energy that was suspended above his left palm. The boy laughed to see Inutaisho's anger, beaming as the man threw his chair back and left. The only part of the boy's outfit that wasn't black fluttered proudly, tucked into the hatband of his bowler; it was a single blue jay feather, which the boy had taken as his trademark. As the rest of the excess black energy flew through the bookshelves back towards the boy, it knocked off of a shelve an extremely heavy book entitled Punishment for the Wicked, it then proceeded to fall directly on to the boy's leather clad foot. Yelping like the blue jay most likely had when he had plucked its feather, the boy hopped rather noisily around, looking now like a boy who was simply trying to be evil, when in reality, he wasn't.

His hopping was stopped suddenly when a gauntleted hand reached out of the shadows and seized the scruff of his neck. Black eyes bathed in evil glittered out from the darkness.

"Shut up, _boy," _The cruel voice whispered, snaking out of the darkness. The man's voice was strangely charismatic and handsome, but his visage was cloaked in darkness, making it impossible to read his features. He tightened his hand and his fingers dug deeply into the boy's neck, making him wince. The man set him down, and the boy straightened up, trying to appear cool, as if nothing happened. Man and boy slunk from the library, hidden in the shadows, malice in one of the pairs of eyes.

Goshinboku entered the kitchens, looking for one person in particular. She found him seated cross-legged in a corner, hands touching in a prayer position and a bottle of sake in his lap. She sat next him snagging the bottle out of his lap and swigging a quick drink, her face wincing at the bitter taste of alcohol. His violet eyes opened quickly,

"What? What are you doing?" He spluttered, snatching the bottle back and bestowing it tenderly on the other side of him where wandering hands couldn't touch it. Although, he was not one to preach on the evils of wandering hands, his were infamous.

"Your mother would be furious," said Ryota, trying, and failing, to look stern.

"It's been a long day," Goshinboku sighed, "And, _I'm _not the one meditating and drinking at the same time!"

"It's been a long day," he replied and both of them glanced at the barely appearing sun, a few of its ray shining out from behind the hill in the east.

"And it's still early," Goshinboku laughed, a pained expression on her face.

"Yes it is…," Ryota murmured, "Speaking of early, _why_ are you in here? You would never be in here this early unless something was really bothering you."

"Well," Goshinboku said, wringing her hands, "It's _kind_ of strange, and uh…a little _odd, _and _some _might think its crazy, but…"

"You don't have to worry about me not believing you," Ryota said seriously, looking her straight in the eye,

"Just start at the beginning."  
And she did, starting at the very beginning which happened to be…all of three days ago, not including that particular day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and please, please, pretty please (with Ramen on top) review!**


End file.
